Internal combustion engines include, for example, an internal combustion engine having a head-block separation structure, as described in PTL 1. The head-block separation structure is a structure in which a cylinder block that forms cylinders and a cylinder head that forms combustion chambers in conjunction with the cylinder block are formed by casting separately and are joined to each other by cylinder head bolts.